


Haunted

by maraudersm00n



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Texting, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersm00n/pseuds/maraudersm00n
Summary: Sirius texts the wrong number when he gets a new phone and it happens to be Remus Lupin. Sirius goes to a University called Hogwarts while Remus attends a school called Godric College.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 31





	Haunted

4:24pm (Unknown)  
Lily! First text on my new phone so you should feel honoured. Are we still meeting at Leaky?

(Maybe: Lily)  
Um, I think you may have got the wrong number. Have fun wherever “Leaky” is. 

(Unknown)  
This isn’t Lily? 

(Maybe: Lily)  
It is not

(Unknown)  
SHIT! I’m sorry about that. 

(Maybe: Lily)  
Oh it’s fine stranger, have a good day.   
I’m honoured I was your first text. 

8:56pm (Wrong Number Kid)   
Leaky is a bar btw

(Rando in my phone)  
How ever would I have lived without that piece of useless information. 

(Wrong Number Kid)  
Oh, Ha Ha. Didn’t want you to think I was going to some weird farm or something. 

(Rando in my phone)  
Weird farm? That is so random. 

(Wrong Number Kid)  
It’s not random! Can you honestly tell me “leaky” doesn’t sound like some haunted farm. 

(Rando in my phone)  
Leaky doesn’t sound like some haunted farm.

(Wrong number kid)  
:(  
You’re no fun. 

9:13am (Rando in my phone)  
Can I ask your name?

10:48am (Wrong Number kid)  
Good morning to you too random person

(Rando in my phone)  
I won’t murder you, it’s just annoying having your contact name as “Wrong Number Kid”

(Wrong Number kid)  
I was going to be offended but I have yours as “Rando in my phone”

(Rando in my phone)  
That is a horrible name.

(Wrong number kid)  
Thanks Rando<3  
I’ll give you my nickname  
Moony

(Rando in my phone)  
That is an interesting nickname, may I ask why you have it. 

(Moony)  
Maybe another time.   
What about you? 

(Rando in my phone)  
Padfoot

(Moony)  
Your?..... Name is padfoot. 

(Padfoot)  
Don’t be dense, it’s my nickname

(Moony)  
It’s too early to attacked my strangers

(Padfoot)  
Ha. Ha. 

(Moony)  
Well padfoot, I’m off to class   
I can text later. 

If you wanted of course.   
12:29 (Padfoot)  
Yes, text later. 

3:44pm (Moony)  
Class ended. 

(Padfoot)  
Lovely  
What class do you have?

(Moony)  
English Literature

(Padfoot)  
Interesting.  
So you're a nerd?

(Moony)   
I’m not a nerd!

(Padfoot)  
You’re totally a nerd

(Moony)  
I could block you, you know

(Padfoot)  
Alright, Alright

(Moony)  
Can I ask you something? 

(Padfoot)  
Oh no that’s never a good sign.   
But yes. 

(Moony)  
It’s not a bad thing  
Just  
Why are you still talking to me?

(Padfoot)  
Why are you still talking to me?  
(Moony)  
Because you’re interesting to have a conversation with

(Padfoot)  
Oh  
Thank you

(Moony)  
Yeah   
…  
Anyways, my question..

(Padfoot)  
Oh right  
I was bored and you do keep me entertained  
So why not  
I do hope you won’t kidnap me and put me in sex trafficing though 

(Moony)  
Ha! No promises. 

(Padfoot)  
I am shaking in my boots

(Moony)  
What are you doing right now

(Padfoot)  
I am about to go horseback riding

(Moony)  
HORSEBACK RIDING?

(Padfoot)  
..Yes?

(Moony)  
That is not a normal thing people do

(Padfoot)  
I’ll have you know it is perfectly normal

(Moony)  
Maybe for rich kids

(Padfoot)  
Yes, well

(Moony)  
Oh no  
You’re rich aren’t you 

(Padfoot)  
Well I’m not poor..

(Moony)  
You’re totally rich!!!!!

(Padfoot)  
Alright, yes I am well off

(Moony)  
That’s what all rich people say

(Padfoot)  
I’m leaving now

(Moony)  
Okay, okay I’m sorry  
You sure you’re fine talking to a poor kid like me

(Padfoot)  
I don’t believe wealth makes any difference to who you are as a person

(Moony)  
Oh  
Thank you

(Padfoot)  
Of course  
..  
I should go, horses to ride, you know

(Moony)  
Yes of course  
Say hi to butterscotch for me

(Padfoot)  
Butterscotch?

(Moony)  
I named your horse butterscotch

(Padfoot)  
My horses name is Suzan

(Moony)  
Suzan.  
You named your horse.  
Suzan. 

(Padfoot)  
Suzan is a lovely name

(Moony)  
That is the lamest name ever

(Padfoot)  
Oh please

(Moony)  
Have fun taken ... SUZAN … on a ride

(Padfoot)  
I shall. 

10:10pm (Padfoot)  
Goodnight Moony

(Moony)  
Goodnight Padfoot

7:32am (Lils)  
Remus! Want to grab a bite at 3 broomsticks tonight?

(Rem)  
Sounds good to me

(Lils)  
Hows rando?

(Rem)  
I’ll have you know we are now on a nickname bases

(Lils)  
Ooooh, next step, marriage!

(Rem)  
Oh yes, he is the one for me.

(Lils)  
Is he cute?

(Rem)  
No idea. 

(Lils)  
You haven’t seen his face????

(Rem)  
No! How rude would that be.   
Hey Padfoot, it’s been great talking to you for exactly 2 days. Show me your face so i know you’re not ugly, thanks. 

(Lils)  
Okay  
Firstly, Padfoot?  
Secondly, I don’t think asking to see someone's face is a big deal? It doesn’t mean you are telling them they have to attractive

(Rem)  
Ugh  
I know, but i just feel bad  
Maybe I’ll wait for him to ask me

(Lils)  
Okay love

(Rem)  
See you at 5?

(Lils)  
Yep.  
Wait, what’s padfoot  
Remus  
Rem  
Hello??  
Ugh I hate you.


End file.
